mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Trouble Shoes/Galeria
Appleoosa's Most Wanted Trouble Shoes casts a shadow S5E6.png The cabin door opens S5E6.png A shadowed stallion comes at the door S5E6.png Trouble Shoes hits his head on door frame S5E6.png Trouble Shoes stumbles in the dark S5E6.png Trouble Shoes tangled in curtains S5E6.png Trouble Shoes stumbling backwards S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to sit on a cactus S5E6.png Trouble Shoes hit with a pot S5E6.png Trouble Shoes hits his head on a lantern S5E6.png Trouble Shoes pathetic "surely" S5E6.png The Crusaders meet Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "had some hot cider a-cookin'" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "doubt it survived" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes laments his "unusually unfortunate circumstance" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes sulking on the floor S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "that's me" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes standing tall S5E6.png Apple Bloom looking up at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "I ain't got no pie to offer" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes walking away from CMC S5E6.png Trouble Shoes steps on a banana peel S5E6.png Trouble Shoes slipping on banana peel S5E6.png Trouble Shoes rubbing his sore head S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with a lump on his head S5E6.png Trouble Shoes presses his head lump down S5E6.png Trouble Shoes presents his cutie mark S5E6.png Trouble Shoes cutie mark closeup S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "like sour on old milk" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes walking past Crusaders S5E6.png Trouble Shoes opens his cabin door S5E6.png Trouble Shoes tells CMC to leave S5E6.png CMC don't know the way to Appleloosa S5E6.png Trouble Shoes sarcastic "my lucky day" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes leads CMC to Appleloosa S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "sweet of him to help us out" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes walking along S5E6.png Apple Bloom walks next to Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "my kind of luck he'd think that" S5E6.png Apple Bloom asks if Trouble Shoes' reputation is true S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "y'all like stories?" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "I was hopin' you'd say no" S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes in a flashback S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes kicking up dirt S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes trying the rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes gallops toward a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes slams into a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes rolling backward S5E6.png Buffalo laughing at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes skillfully lassoing S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes tangled in his own lasso S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes spinning on a hurdle S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes hanging upside-down S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes tries out for rodeo school S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes proud of himself S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes' cutie mark appears S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes looking at his cutie mark S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes stuck in a barrel S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes publicly ashamed S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes walks off in shame S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watches another rodeo S5E6.png Young Trouble Shoes watches from a hiding spot S5E6.png Grown-up Trouble Shoes watching a rodeo S5E6.png Trouble Shoes knocking over stacked barrels S5E6.png Trouble Shoes accidentally makes a mess S5E6.png Trouble Shoes hiding in shame S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' flashback ends S5E6.png CMC feel sorry for Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Apple Bloom "we'd think he was the greatest!" S5E6.png Silverstar and company apprehend Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes laments his terrible luck S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar arresting Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes more depressed than ever S5E6.png Trouble Shoes being escorted to jail S5E6.png Trouble Shoes in his jail cell S5E6.png Trouble Shoes watching the rodeo through bars S5E6.png Trouble Shoes falling down S5E6.png Trouble Shoes breaks a mattress S5E6.png Trouble Shoes depressed S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar wakes up S5E6.png Trouble Shoes hears the Crusaders S5E6.png Crusaders unlock Trouble Shoes' jail cell S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "can hear the rodeo just fine" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "I'm a known criminal" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes dressed as a rodeo clown S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes and CMC watch the rodeo S5E6.png Hay bale stack towers over Trouble Shoes and CMC S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gets into the excitement S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders smiling S5E6.png Trouble Shoes and CMC nervous S5E6.png Trouble Shoes and CMC cheering S5E6.png Trouble Shoes smiling dreamily S5E6.png Apple Bloom tells Trouble Shoes to join in S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "say what?!" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes biting his lower lip S5E6.png Trouble Shoes troubled about his cutie mark S5E6.png Sweetie Belle "depends on how you look at it" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes contemplating S5E6.png Trouble Shoes determined S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops onto the field S5E6.png Trouble Shoes stops in his tracks S5E6.png Rodeo clowns juggling balls S5E6.png Trouble Shoes having second thoughts S5E6.png Trouble Shoes steps onto a beach ball S5E6.png Trouble Shoes trips over a beach ball S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops across the field S5E6.png Trouble Shoes watches tumbling rodeo clowns S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to jump S5E6.png Blue rodeo clown crashes into Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes and rodeo clown looking foolish S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "just leave me be, cutie mark!" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes gallops toward the hoop S5E6.png Trouble Shoes runs toward short rodeo clown S5E6.png Trouble Shoes chases short rodeo clown S5E6.png Trouble Shoes crashes into barrels S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with barrel on his head S5E6.png Trouble Shoes about to crash into hay bale stack S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' pants fall down S5E6.png Trouble Shoes looking out through knothole S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders wave at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes filled with pride S5E6.png Trouble Shoes' clown nose falls off S5E6.png Trouble Shoes looking at the crowd S5E6.png Spectator ponies turn on Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders stand up for Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar tells CMC to stand aside S5E6.png Sweetie Belle defends Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Applejack asks Sweetie Belle what she's talking about S5E6.png Scootaloo defending Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Apple Bloom defending Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with sad expression S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "what she says is true" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes appeals to the crowd S5E6.png Trouble Shoes apologizes for his actions S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "makin' a big old mess of things" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "you still gotta face charges" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes accepts responsibility S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with puzzled expression S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders caught in their lie S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders reveal the truth S5E6.png Trouble Shoes talking with fellow rodeo clowns S5E6.png Miscellaneous MLP Season Five Character poster.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens